cesarskabibliotekafandomcom-20200214-history
Azin-jo's Journal
Treść This one feel his days grow longer as his time grows shorter. He prays that Alkosh will grant him the strength to continue his duties. He is but one old Khajiit who does not shoulder the burden of his temple's greatness with the vigor it deserves. * * * Azin-jo's thoughts turn to friends and family long gone. He has not seen those who drifted from the faith in a long time, and he has buried all who stayed. He is afraid when his time comes, there will be no one to do the same for him. * * * How is it Khajiit can forget their greatest god, when Azin-jo is never without Alkosh's presence in his heart of hearts? He knows he should not disdain Riddle'thar, but a Mane should lead us to honor the Divines, not supplant them! Even Rajhin knows how to share! * * * This one does not know how to put this to words, but he knows he must record this miracle for posterity. Azin-jo was visited by Alkosh this day. Not as a dream or vision, but real as the stone beneath his feet! As this one prayed in the chancel, he was bathed in shadow. It had been a clear day and he had not prayed so long that the sun had set on him. This one was not prepared for what he saw when he raised his head. Descending from the sky was a great Dragon, golden as the sun and radiant in its rays! The Dragon King of Cats has finally returned to the mountain in the hour of our need. Azin-jo threw himself to the ground and gave thanks to Alkosh for answering the prayers of his undeserving servant. This is what Great Alkosh said unto him in his voice of thunder: "Go to your kind and tell them of my return. Bring them to this temple and rebuild it. Those with the faith to serve me will have a place in the future to come." Tomorrow Azin-jo will descend the mountain and spread the glorious news! Tłumaczenie (nieoficjalne) Ten Khajiit czuje, że jego dni wydłużają się, gdy jego czas zmierza ku końcowi. Modli się, aby Alkosh dał mu siłę do kontynuowania swoich obowiązków. Jest jedynie starym Khajiitem, który nie dźwiga ciężaru wielkości swojej świątyni z wigorem, na który ona zasługuje. * * * Myśli Azina-jo biegną ku rodzinie i przyjaciołom, którzy dawno odeszli. Od dawna nie widział tych, którzy odeszli od wiary i pochował wszystkich, którzy zostali. Boi się, że gdy nadejdzie jego czas, nie będzie nikogo, kto by uczynił to dla niego. * * * Jak to możliwe, że Khajiit może zapomnieć o swoim największym bogu, skoro w sercu Azina-jo Alkosh nigdy nie przestaje być obecny? Wie, że nie powinien pogardzać Riddle'tharem, ale Grzywa powinna nas prowadzić do czczenia Bóstw, nie do ich zastępowania! Nawet Rajhin umie się dzielić! * * * Ten Khajiit nie wie jak ująć to w słowa, ale wie, że musi zapisać ten cud dla potomności. Tego dnia Alkosh odwiedził Azina-jo. Nie jako sen czy wizja, ale tak rzeczywisty, jak skała pod jego stopami! Gdy ten Khajiit modlił się w prezbiterium, był skąpany w cieniu. To był pogodny dzień i nie modlił się tak długo, by zachodziło na niego słońce. Nie był przygotowany na to, co zobaczył, gdy podniósł głowę. Z nieba zstępował wielki Smok, złoty jak słońce i olśniewający w jego promieniach! Smoczy Król Kotów w końcu wrócił na tę górę w godzinie naszej potrzeby. Azin-jo rzucił się na ziemię i podziękował Alkoshowi za odpowiedź na modlitwy jego niegodnego sługi. Oto co Wielki Alkosh powiedział do niego głosem gromu: „Idź do swego ludu i powiedz im o moim powrocie. Przyprowadź ich do tej świątyni i odbuduj ją. Ci, którzy z wiarą będą mi służyć, znajdą miejsce w przyszłości”. Jutro Azin-jo zejdzie z góry i rozpowszechni tę wspaniałą nowinę! Umiejscowienie * Westybuł świątyni Słonecznej Iglicy Kategoria:Online: Książki